Remords, Regrets, Espoir
by plume112
Summary: Une réunion avec les mangemorts qui tourne mal, des sentiments avoués mènent Albus et Severus à tirer un trait sur le passé et leurs remords pour se tourner vers l'avenir avec confiance. Moment de vérité entre personnages bien complexes. Père/fils.


**Auteur: Plume112**

Trois heures. Cela faisait trois heures que la réunion des membres de l'Ordre du phénix aurait dû débuter. Seulement, voilà… Severus qui avait été appelé par Voldemort n'était toujours pas revenu.

Au début, Albus ne s'était pas inquiété, sachant bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait faire durer ces réunions le plus possible. Par égocentrisme d'abord, parce qu'il appréciait voir ses fidèles à genoux devant lui. Mais aussi par sadisme, car il aimait encore plus les sentir trembler de peur en attendant de connaître l'identité de celui qui allait subir sa colère.

Cependant, jamais Severus n'avait mis autant de temps à revenir…

Si les membres de l'ordre ne semblaient guère affectés par ce retard inhabituel- certains comme Maugrey y voyaient d'ailleurs la preuve que le Serpentard restait un véritable mangemort- il n'en allait pas de même pour Albus.

Jetant une fois de plus un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique qui trônait dans le salon de la demeure des Black, le directeur fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à faire des allés-retours autour de la pièce.

Ayant remarqué le trouble et l'inquiétude de son vieil ami, la directrice de Gryffondor marcha vers le directeur de Poudlard et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de celui-ci.

-Albus, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je suis certaine que Severus va revenir.

D'abord surpris par les paroles de Minerva, il finit par lui adresser un triste sourire.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées ma chère Minerva ?

Le ton se voulait léger, mais la Gryffondor remarqua que l'habituelle étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux d'Albus ne s'y trouvait plus à ce moment.

-Allons Albus ! Cela fait suffisamment longtemps que je vous supporte vous et vos bonbons au citron pour savoir ce qui vous inquiète non ?

Après cette pique amicale qui eu le mérite d'arracher un sourire au directeur, Minerva reprit sur un ton doux mais ferme :

-Je sais que vous tenez au garçon Albus… je mentirai en disant que je ne m'y suis pas attachée moi aussi, mais vous devez accepter le fait que Severus aie choisi de continuer d'espionner pour l'Ordre.

Al bus laissa échapper un petit rire amer malgré lui. Le garçon avait-il vraiment eu le choix ? Oui. S'était-il laissé ce choix ? Non. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de discorde entre les deux hommes. Alors qu'Albus demandait à son maître des potions d'enfin se pardonner pour ses erreurs passées, ce dernier lui répondait sèchement que rien n'effacerait jamais ses crimes.

Une fois de plus, il avait échoué avec son garçon. Oui, son garçon. Severus avait toujours eu une place particulière dans son cœur. Pourquoi ? Albus lui-même ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était attaché à lui.

Peut-être dès son entrée à Poudlard. Il avait perçu chez cet enfant malingre et méfiant une profonde colère mais aussi une réelle détresse. Ses yeux noirs n'étaient pas ceux d'un garçon de 11 ans. Sa première erreur fut de ne pas parvenir à obtenir sa confiance pour qu'il puisse se confier à lui.

Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait alors que le directeur ne faisait rien lorsque les maraudeurs l'humiliaient sans cesse ? Sa deuxième erreur. Ne pas avoir compris l'effet qu'avaient ces chamailleries sur Severus. Pour n'importe quel autre jeune garçon, ces blagues n'auraient pas eu d'effet. Mais Severus n'avait pas été n'importe quel garçon. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui, il était seul et avait pris l'habitude de rejeter les autres de peur de souffrir.

Seul, vulnérable et attiré par la magie noire, Severus fut une proie facile pour Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il était venu à lui, tremblant, pour lui donner des informations sur le Lord noir Severus lui avait proposé de devenir son espion. Troisième erreur. Avec le recul il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter que ce garçon risque sa vie de cette façon. Mais c'est cette première véritable discussion avec Severus cette nuit là qui avait tout changé.

_Flashback :_

_-Je veux juste te poser une question Severus… Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Voldemort ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette route ?_

_Ignorant le frisson qui l'avait saisi à l'évocation du nom de son désormais ancien maître, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et parvint à lever les yeux vers Dumbledore._

_-Je n'étais rien…_

_Les yeux d'Albus s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'il fixait le jeune homme devant lui. Cet aveu brutal laissa pour une fois le directeur sans voix et avant qu'il n'ait pu retrouver l'usage de celle-ci le serpentard poursuivit son explication :_

_-Je n'avais plus de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'avenir… Mes talents en potion et en duel ne sont pas passés inaperçus chez les serpentards. Certains sont venus vers moi et m'ont parlé du Seigneur des ténèbres… Ils m'ont fait comprendre que je pourrais lui être utile. Lui être utile ! Jamais je…_

_Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, Severus poussa un soupir de frustration. C'était tellement difficile de se livrer, d'expliquer… Il savait combien il avait été stupide et que personne ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette erreur. Mais alors que ses sombres pensées envahissaient son esprit il sentit les yeux du directeur se poser sur lui. Il osa croiser son regard et n'y trouva que bienveillance et tristesse. Pas de dégoût. Pas de jugement. Alors, presque malgré lui, il continua._

_-Jamais je n'avais été utile. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de moi… IL m'a fait croire que je ferai partie de quelque chose, que j'avais ma place parmi eux et que j'étais le bienvenu… j'ai été si naïf ! Alors que la marque apparaissait sur mon bras et que je pensais avoir fait le bon choix, je ne me suis rendu compte que bien plus tard…_

_Après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux, Severus plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux du directeur il prononça une phrase qui glaça le sang d'Albus :_

_-Que je venais de signer moi-même, mon arrêt de mort._

_Fin du Flashback._

Cette phrase avait fait comprendre au vieil homme combien le jeune homme était perdu. Et combien il avait besoin d'aide. A partir de ce jour, Albus s'était fait un devoir de protéger le garçon et de lui refaire prendre confiance en la vie. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte le petit avait pris une place importante dans son cœur, celle qu'un fils aurait pu occuper…

Alors que le directeur était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, la voix forte et non dénuée d'ironie de Maugrey se fit entendre :

-Eh bien cette fois, je crois que Snape ne reviendra pas !

-Alastor !

-Allons Minerva… pas besoin de prendre votre air outré après tout je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait ! Ce répugnant mangemort préfère sans doute rester près de son maître.

« Répugnant mangemort ». Albus avait souvent entendu Severus se décrire de façon similaire et ses protestations restaient toujours vaines. Le garçon se haïssait lui-même. Bien qu'il sache que le serpentard ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, Albus continuait de lui répéter combien il était brave et à quel point il était fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Mais Severus ne s'était jamais senti assez digne de ces paroles.

Sous le regard approbateur de certains membres de l'ordre mais aussi sous celui outragé de McGonagall et des parents Weasley, Maugrey continua sa tirade.

-Et le sang qu'il a sur les mains qu'en faîtes vous ? Combien sont morts par sa faute ?

Oui. Severus avait tué par le passé. Et à présent son rôle d'espion l'obligeait encore à commettre des atrocités. Mais Albus savait que le jeune homme ne faisait que ce qui était nécessaire et les informations que celui-ci ramenait à l'ordre avait sauvé tant de personnes. Malgré tout, Severus n'oubliait pas les morts. Combien de fois Albus l'avait-il vu se frotter frénétiquement les mains, parfois jusqu'au sang, pour tenter d'effacer ses actes ?

-Ce type n'est qu'un lâche qui n'a pas le courage d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes !

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le directeur. Alors que le mot « lâche » résonnait à ses oreilles, plusieurs objets explosèrent dans la pièce tandis que des cris de surprise résonnèrent. Des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'en avait cure. Oui, il était en colère. En colère parce que son garçon ne méritait pas ces insultes. Triste aussi. Car à ce moment, il se demandait si le jeune homme pourrait un jour être libéré de son passé. Mais surtout, il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé quand il en avait besoin, coupable de le laisser retourner sans cesse vers ce monstre.

-Alastor…

Sa voix froide et tranchante eu pour effet de faire cesser toute agitation dans le salon. Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon, pas même lorsqu'il évoquait Voldemort. Le dit Alastor déglutit malgré lui.

-Je vous prie de ne plus parler de Severus en ces termes. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il doit affronter. Cela vaut pour tout le monde. A chaque instant, il risque sa vie pour nous donner des informations qui font que nous remporterons la victoire. Alors je vous demande sinon de l'apprécier mais de le respecter. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Le silence assourdissant qui avait suivi la tirade d'Albus fut soudainement brisé par le bruit des alarmes qui signalaient l'arrivée d'un individu par le réseau de cheminée.

A ce moment, le directeur se détendit sensiblement. Le jeune homme était rentré. Mais les secondes passèrent et le nouvel arrivant n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Pourtant les deux pièces n'étaient pas si espacées…

Le directeur fronça les sourcils encore une fois. Pourquoi Severus n'entrait-il pas dans le salon ? Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un bruit qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Un gémissement plaintif qui venait de la pièce voisine.

Sans même y penser, Albus se précipita le plus rapidement possible vers l'origine du son, bousculant au passage certaines personnes. Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte comme paralysé, ne pouvant que regarder le triste spectacle qui se jouait devant ces yeux.

Severus, qui avait encore ses habits de mangemort était étendu au sol, inerte et Albus vit avec effroi que du sang commençait à tâcher le plancher des Black à l'endroit où le jeune homme se trouvait.

Se ressaisissant, le directeur de Poudlard donna l'ordre à ses jambes de marcher jusqu'au corps étendu non loin. Mais celles-ci le portèrent à peine et il arriva presque en s'écroulant vers le serpentard, les mains tremblantes et les yeux embués.

-Severus…

Seul le silence lui répondit et Albus ne pu empêcher un sanglot étouffé de s'échapper. Il plaça deux doigts sur le coup du maître des potions et chercha frénétiquement un pouls. Quelques instants plus tard, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il en trouva un faible.

Se reprenant, il entreprit de défaire délicatement le masque de mangemort que portait Severus , puis le posa près de celui-ci. Il suréleva la tête de son espion en plaçant une main sous sa nuque et se positionna de sorte que le jeune homme repose contre lui et lui tapota les joues pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

-Albus… est-ce qu'il…

La voix de Minerva. Il avait été tellement inquiet qu'il en avait oublié les autres. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre il entendit Severus gémir à nouveau et bouger légèrement. Les traits crispés par la douleur et la fatigue, il parvint tout de même à ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté.

Désorienté, l'espion sentit que quelqu'un le touchait et il tenta de se dégager pour se mettre en sécurité. Ses muscles protestèrent vivement et il ne pu retenir un cri lorsqu'il fit un faux mouvement.

Albus prit vite conscience du fait que son espion ne savait pas où il se trouvait et entreprit de le calmer. Il raffermit sa prise sur lui et lui parla calmement :

-Severus , tu es en sécurité. Ne bouge pas mon garçon, tu es blessé. Nous allons nous occuper de toi.

Instantanément, le serpentard s'immobilisa. Cette voix. Il reconnaissait cette voix.

-Al…Albus ?

-Oui mon garçon je suis là. C'est fini Severus, tu es rentré. Tu es en sécurité.

A ces mots, l'espion ne pu s'empêcher de se détendre. Il était en sécurité maintenant. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et les images de la nuit qu'il venait de passer lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Le seigneur des ténèbres leur avait annoncé qu'il projeté d'attaquer Poudlard sous peu. Lui avait tenté d'en savoir plus, pour cela il avait posé des questions. Trop de questions. Le maître était devenu suspicieux. Pour s'en sortir, Severus lui avait fait croire qu'il pensait simplement que le temps n'était pas venu pour attaquer. Il avait payé son insolence. Mais il était revenu et il devait prévenir Albus…

-Poudlard…

-Oui Severus ?

-IL va attaquer… dans peu de… de temps.

Il avait mal. Il était éreinté. Cette seule phrase lui avait couté le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Il entendit des murmures et des halètements de surprise. Les membres de l'Ordre. Puis il entendit une voix aux accents écossais s'élever et leur demander de partir.

-Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin… d'une… d'une baby-sitter…qui me dise… quoi faire.

-Tu as bien raison mon garçon ! A ce stade là, ce serait plutôt un garde du corps qu'il te faudrait.

Si Albus avait été soulagé d'entendre la voix de Severus non dénuée de sarcasme, son inquiétude refit rapidement surface lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier tousser à plusieurs reprises.

-Allez mon garçon, nous aurons tout le temps de nous chamailler une fois que tu seras sur pieds. Minerva, voulez-vous bien m'aider s'il-vous-plaît ?

Celle-ci s'empressa de venir aux côtés des deux hommes. Minerva mis délicatement le bras de son ancien élève autour de son coup et attendit qu'Albus fasse de même. Le directeur attrapa le l'autre bras de Severus mais à peine l'eut-il touché que l'espion gémit à nouveau et se mordit les lèvres. Albus n'insista pas et plaça son bras autour de la taille du serpentard, puis avec l'aide de Minerva, le guida jusqu'au canapé le plus proche.

-Je vais chercher Poppy et je reviens Minerva. Vous pouvez veiller sur notre jeune ami ?

Sans attendre la réponse de cette dernière, le directeur fit un mouvement pour se lever mais fut brusquement interrompu. Etonné il se retourna et vit que ce qui l'avait empêché de se retourner était en fait la main de Severus fermement accrochée à son bras.

-Severus…

Le jeune homme n'osait pas regarder son mentor. De quoi avait-il l'air maintenant ? Il n'était pas un enfant par Merlin ! Pourtant à ce moment précis, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de la présence du vieux sorcier à ses côtés. Mais, trop honteux pour exprimer ses pensées à voix haute, il enleva sa main du bras du directeur.

De loin, Minerva observa la scène et sembla comprendre ce que demandait implicitement Severus. Attendrie et émue elle fut cependant de son mieux pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

-Ne vous dérangez pas Albus, je vais chercher Poppy moi-même. Si la tête de mule qui nous sert de maître des potions tente de s'échapper vous avez plus de chance de le rattraper que moi.

Elle quitta la pièce en jetant un dernier regard sur le serpentard qui lui sourit discrètement une légère rougeur au niveau des joues.

-Eh bien mon garçon on dirait que ce n'est plus que toi et moi maintenant. Et si nous t'enlevions ces vêtements hum ?

Severus émit un léger grognement pour faire savoir à Albus qu'il n'était plus enfant et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Cependant en voyant le vieux sorcier poser délicatement les mains sur lui, il se sentit bien. Combien de fois avait-on réellement pris soin de lui comme le faisait le directeur en ce moment ? Trop peu, répondait l'enfant effarouché qui sommeillait toujours en lui.

Albus défit la lourde cape de mangemort qui recouvrait encore le corps de son espion et s'attaqua aux robes et à la chemise de celui-ci. Malgré les précautions qu'il prit pour éviter de blesser Severus, celui-ci laissait échapper de temps à autre quelques gémissements.

Le directeur finit d'enlever les derniers vêtements de son ancien élève et jeta un coup d'œil au corps meurtri de celui-ci. Une épaule visiblement déboitée, de larges coupures au niveau du torse et du ventre, quelques brûlures sans compter les probables doloris.

-Tu es bien amoché Severus…

-J'avais… remarqué.

-Y avait-il une raison particulière à son mécontentement ?

Le regard de Severus se voila et il mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Je n'ai pas été assez… actif lors de la… dernière mission.

-Je suis désolé mon garçon.

-Pas moi.

Albus resta sans voix, inquiet de la manière détachée dont son espion parlait de ce qui lui arrivait. Incapable de dire quoi que ce fût pour le moment, il laissa Severus continuer.

-Vous ne savez pas… ce que j'ai fait…je mérite… tout ce qui m'arrive… tout.

Détruit. En regardant son ancien élève, en l'entendant parler de lui-même de cette façon si désintéressée, le directeur pensa furtivement que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils avait été détruit pour de bon.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Non. Ca n'arriverait pas. Cette fois-ci, il serait là pour Severus. Le garçon s'en sortirait quoi qu'il en coûte. Plus jamais il ne laisserait le jeune homme s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Il avait commis bien trop d'erreurs avec lui. Maintenant, il était l'heure de les effacer.

-Maintenant Severus Snape tu vas m'écouter.

Le ton sec et ferme fit sursauter légèrement le directeur des serpentards peu habitué au ton employé par son mentor.

-Oui, tu as fait des erreurs étant jeune Severus. Des erreurs graves qui ont eu des conséquences sur les autres et sur toi-même…

L'espion détourna le regard honteux. Il ne voulait pas lire la déception dans les yeux d'Albus. C'était trop pour lui. Mais alors qu'il tournait la tête une main ferme lui attrapa le menton et il se retrouva à nouveau nez à nez avec le directeur de Poudlard.

-Mais là n'est pas la question. Il est facile de faire des erreurs mon garçon mais bien plus difficile de tenter de les réparer. Et toi tu as eu le courage de venir à moi pour réparer tes fautes. Tu risques ta vie pour la lumière mon garçon et quoi que puisse en dire les autres, j'ai confiance en toi. Je te confierai ma vie sans aucune hésitation Severus. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?

Trop choqué pour prononcer la moindre parole, l'espion laissa le vieux sorcier continuer.

-Parce que l'enfant que j'ai connu est toujours là Severus.

Alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase, Albus plaça délicatement sa main sur le torse du serpentard à l'endroit du cœur sans se soucier du léger tressautement de ce dernier.

-L'enfant qui ne réclamait qu'un peu de réconfort et de compréhension n'a pas disparu le jour où tu as pris la marque. Tu méritais cette deuxième chance mon enfant et tu l'as remarquablement saisie pour changer et faire le bien. Aussi j'aimerai que tu m'octroies à ton tour une deuxième chance Severus…

-Albus je ne… comprends pas…

-Je n'ai pas su t'aider, pas su te guider… je n'ai pas été à la hauteur mon garçon. Je sais que mes excuses ne changeront pas mes actions néanmoins… je te prie de bien vouloir pardonner un vieillard qui lui aussi à son lot de regrets et remords, surtout de concernant.

Mais le jeune homme se trouvait incapable de répondre. Il fixait sans rien dire les larmes qui s'écoulaient lentement des yeux de son mentor, de son...

-Laisse-moi t'aider Severus… laisse moi être là pour toi… mon fils.

La bouche entrouverte, le serpentard dévisagea l'illustre sorcier. Avait-il vraiment dit… ? Albus voulait de lui. Il voulait être là pour lui. Cependant ses vieux démons continuaient de le tarauder et lui susurraient à l'oreille des « tu détruits tout ce que tu touches », « les gens qui t'approchent te veulent du mal ».

Mais lorsqu'il regarda Albus, il ne vit que l'homme qui l'avait recueillit malgré ses erreurs, celui qui lui avait offert une deuxième vie, un nouveau départ, pas un homme qui lui voulait du mal.

Alors il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire auparavant. Il accepta la tendresse, l'attention, l'inquiétude et l'amour du directeur et serra la main du vieil homme dans la sienne.

-Alors ? Où est ma tête de mule préférée ?

La voix de Poppy se fit entendre et la dite tête de mule roula des yeux en pensant que cette femme avait décidemment le chic pour venir gâcher des bons moments. A côté de lui, il entendit Albus contenir un rire.

-Mais dans quel état vous êtes vous encore mis ? Vous voulez à ce point passer du temps avec moi que vous faîtes exprès de vous blesser jeune homme ?

-Certainement…pas… mégère…

-Bien, bien au moins vous avez encore l'usage de la parole, quelle aubaine !

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son patient, Poppy arrêta néanmoins de le taquiner. Le serpentard avait de nombreuses blessures qui nécessitaient des soins immédiats.

Passant tout de suite en mode infirmière elle passa sa baguette le long du corps de l'espion murmurant diverses incantations tandis que le directeur l'observait d'un air inquiet et que Severus fermait les yeux. Pendant de longues minutes elle referma les plaies, appliqua des baumes cicatrisants sur les brûlures et recouvrit les blessures avec des bandages. Elle lança un rapide sort de diagnostic sur l'épaule du serpentard et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, n'aimant pas ce qu'elle découvrait.

Albus, qui avait bien vu la réaction de son infirmière après le sort, la questionna :

-Poppy ?

-Je vais devoir remettre son épaule en place manuellement Albus. Si j'utilise un sort, je risque de causer encore plus de dommages…

Le directeur pâlit sensiblement et il sentit le garçon se tendre légèrement. Néanmoins, Severus répondit avec calme à l'infirmière.

-Allez-y…

-Ca risque de vous faire un mal de chien Severus, je suis désolée.

-Epargnez-moi… votre sentimentalisme. Je sais que… vous en rêviez…

-Oh Merlin, vous avez vu clair dans mon jeu ! Au lieu de dire des âneries, vil serpentard tenez-vous tranquille et respirez calmement.

Se tournant vers Albus, elle ajouta :

-Vous voudriez bien le tenir s'il-vous-plaît ? J'aimerai éviter qu'il bouge au maximum.

Le directeur acquiesça et se déplaça de sorte à se retrouver derrière son espion. Il entoura Severus d'un bras pour le maintenir contre lui et nota avec plaisir que le jeune homme se cala de lui-même un peu plus contre lui.

Poppy lança un dernier regard vers le maître des potions qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt. Prenant une profonde inspiration l'infirmière plaça sa main sur l'épaule du serpentard et tira d'un coup sec.

Le cri que poussa Severus fit frissonner le directeur qui ferma brièvement les yeux et ressera sa prise autour de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit que la tête du garçon reposait mollement contre sa poitrine. Lui jetant un coup d'œil appuyé, Albus constata qu'il avait maintenant les yeux clos et que ses traits semblaient moins crispés.

-Poppy ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Albus, c'est le résultat de la fatigue et de la douleur. Severus est seulement inconscient.

Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement, le vieux sorcier passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de son maître des potions alors que l'infirmière poursuivit :

-Je vais devoir l'amener à l'infirmerie et lui donner quelques potions pour…

-Non.

L'infirmière de Poudlard surprise par l'interruption du directeur haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Albus voyons, il faut que le garçon se repose !

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Poppy. Seulement, je ne veux pas que Severus aille à l'infirmerie. Je vais l'amener dans mes quartiers et je vous promets qu'il pourra s'y rétablir sereinement.

-Mais enfin…

-Ma décision est prise Poppy. Je vous assure que je vais pouvoir prendre soin de notre jeune ami.

Si le ton employé par le directeur restait calme et posé, sa vieille amie nota également qu'il était sans appel. Elle allait tenter de protester une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'elle vit qu'Albus rapprochait discrètement le serpentard de lui.

Attendrie, la sorcière sourit et finit par soupirer bruyamment.

-C'est d'accord vieux hiboux ! Vous savez que vous êtes aussi borné que Severus quand vous vous y mettez ?

-Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ?

Aidé de Poppy, Albus conjura une couverture qu'ils enroulèrent autour du jeune homme. L'infirmière tandis également des potions de régénération et de sommeil sans rêve au directeur, puis l'aida à entrer dans la cheminée.

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, le vieux sorcier se hâta d'entrer dans sa chambre pour y déposer son jeune ami sur son lit. Alors qu'il conjurait plusieurs oreillers et une couverture pour Severus et qu'il rapprocha un fauteuil pour lui-même, il vit le maître des potions papillonner des yeux.

-Enfin de retour mon garçon ?

-Où…

-Tu es dans mes quartiers Severus ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerai que tu restes éveillé encore quelques instants afin que je puisse te donner des potions.

Le serpentard acquiesça et laissa Albus le redresser pour lui donner les potions. Il en ressentit presque immédiatement les effets et poussa un soupir de contentement qui fit sourire le directeur.

-Allez mon garçon, maintenant tu dois te reposer.

Albus arrangea une fois de plus le jeune homme contre les oreillers et rajusta les couvertures autour de lui alors que l'espion semblait à nouveau happé par le sommeil. Il s'assit enfin dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de conjurer, bien décidé à veiller sur son garçon.

Severus, qui luttait encore contre le sommeil regarda le vieux sorcier les yeux mi-clos.

-Merci…

N'attendant pas la réponse de son mentor, le serpentard termina sa phrase les yeux maintenant fermés.

-… père.

Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise et après quelques instants il sourit tendrement au jeune homme allongé devant lui.

Soudain, Albus acquis la certitude qu'ils remporteraient la guerre. Malgré les jours sombres qui s'annonçaient, en dépit des pertes qu'ils allaient subir, la victoire finale ne pourrait pas leur échapper.

Car eux possédaient des armes dont Voldemort ignoraient l'existence : la confiance, l'amour, la fidélité.

Severus était la preuve vivante qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir, même dans des situations qui semblaient perdues d'avance.

Et tant qu'il y aurait de l'espoir… la lumière prendrait le pas sur les ténèbres.

**Voilà voilà. Juste un petit OS sur les relations entre deux personnages bien complexes qui m'intriguent beaucoup !**

**C'est dommage qu'on ne trouve pas plus de fanfics sur ces deux là d'ailleurs !**

**En espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter que ce soit pour dire du bien ou du mal ou tout simplement pour donner votre point de vue sur les personnages et leur relation.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
